


Candy Cane

by DeathFrisbee221



Series: 12 Author Gifts for Xmas [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Candy Canes, Christmas, Distractions, John's got a sweet tooth, M/M, Rejected case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathFrisbee221/pseuds/DeathFrisbee221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is distracted by John during a client's visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Cane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Lady_of_Purpletown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_of_Purpletown/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy. I wasn't sure what rating to go up to so I stuck with teen.  
> Anyway enjoy and I may be persuaded to extend this or add to it once the holidays are over.

It was not fair.

Why had John taken to eating the artificial sugar in the first place? Oh, purely to tease him. How was he meant to _concentrate_ on the case when his boyfriend was sucking off a peppermint treat like he- **No** best to avoid _that_ train of thought. He growled under his breath as he listened to the distressed client prattle on about a mysterious cardboard box containing ears on a bed of sea salt.

He hummed and nodded every so often, but mostly his gaze was fixed on John, and John's pink tongue lapping at the arc of the candy cane, and John's barely audible suckling of the striped stick of sugar.

Sherlock only heard half of the case in the end. Once she finished babbling on he shook his head in mild irritation. Declaring that he sadly wasn't interested, and maybe if it was still pressing after Christmas he might be persuaded to take a look, he shooed off the poor women.

As soon as the front door slammed shut he whirled on John.

"What are you doing?"

John sucked the sugar out of his mouth with a pop.

"Mmm, nothing. What is wrong?"

"Nothing." He parroted in annoyance, spinning around to flop onto the sofa and resume his think pose, but one eyes stayed fixed on John.

"Clearly." Lick. "Something." Swirl. "Is bothering." Swipe, suck. "Mm, you." John replied before taking most of the candy cane into his mouth and humming in delight.

Sherlock swallowed hard, watching the display avidly as a blush crept up his skin. It wasn't until John paused to swallow that the detective finally was able to answer, albeit exasperatingly:

"You are."

"I am?!"

"Yes."

"How?"

A mumble of consonants was his reply. 

"Sorry what?"

"You are fellating a candy cane loudly and in my field of vision."

John paused with the mostly eaten stick at his lower lip. After a few seconds he laughed. 

"You're jealous of a piece of peppermint rock?"

Sherlock gave him a sour look.

Seeing the tell tale sign, the doctor abandoned his sweet on the coffee table and stood. Sherlock watched with wary eyes.

"You really shouldn't have been so rude to her."

It took Sherlock a minute to understand who John was referring to.

"Hard to concentrate."

The doctor grinned. "Really?"

Sherlock blushed further. John stepped closer.

"I was focusing more on your mouth."

John smirked.

"Ahh, you thought I was _deliberately_ teasing you."

"Weren't you?"

"No, actually I just like the taste of peppermint."

Sherlock filed that away.

"But I like something else even more." John added licking his lips.

Sherlock licked his own lips, as John sat beside him on the couch.

"Such as?"

John fought against rollling his eyes, instead letting them trail down Sherlock's body, noting the discomfort he had caused.

"You." The doctor replied before finally leaning over and connecting their lips in a deep kiss.

Sherlock could taste the peppermint on his tongue as the flavour transferred across. He had a preference for spearmint, but tasting John and peppermint... That he could get used to. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas.  
> The sequel is now the next piece called Stocking.  
> But I still might add to it.


End file.
